


How Deep is Your Love?

by rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/M, FaceFucking, Hair-pulling, Name-Calling, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: Weiss loved her boyfriend Jaune, but sometimes she wished he was just a bit rougher when they had sex. Lucky for Weiss, Jaune overhears her issue and surprises her when she gets home. Prompt on Tumblr from darktenshitake6.





	How Deep is Your Love?

“Weiss, while I’m fine with you pulling me aside to talk… Why did you bring me into an empty classroom?” Yang asked as Weiss slammed the door shut behind her.

“Yang… You’re a good friend of mine, and because of that… I need to talk to you about… something…” Weiss said as she walked over to a desk, leaning against it.

“Alright, what is it? How can I help?” Yang asked as she took jumped onto a desk right across from the heiress.

“Before I tell you, could you promise not to tell anyone… I need to hear you say that you will keep what is said here confidential…” Weiss said, staring at Yang with a critical stare.

Yang stared back at Weiss, her gaze never faltering as there was a brief moment of silence between the two.

“Okay, I can do that, now, what do you want to talk about, Weiss?” Yang said.

“It’s about, Jaune…” Weiss said, her fingers beginning to fidget lightly.

“Yeah, Vomit Boy, your boyfriend, what did he do this time? Break something valuable? Or do you want to break up with him? What is it, poor performance in bed, it’s cool Weiss, you can tell me,” Yang said, leaning back slightly into the desk.

“It’s just that actually, except the opposite… He’s great in bed, but… it’s just… I want him to be rougher with me…” Weiss whispered, Yang barely hearing her.

“I’m sorry, you’ll have to repeat that, what?” Yang said as she leaned towards Weiss.

“I said I want him to be rougher with me in bed!” Weiss shouted angrily.

“Whoa… Talk about unexpected turns…” Yang said, her hand moving to her forehead.

“What should I do, Yang? I’m worried that if I show him this side of me, he won’t want to be with me anymore, and I don’t want to lose him,” Weiss said, her hands balling into fists, the thought of being without Jaune angering her.

“Weiss, I don’t think that will be a problem… Most guys are a lot kinkier than they let on, so I doubt that whatever you have in mind will be anything new to them. If I were you, I would just tell him, he may be more excited than upset,” Yang said as she placed a hand on her shoulder, comforting Weiss.

Weiss took a deep breath before standing up and hugging Yang, “Thank you, Yang, I’ll tell him tonight,” Weiss said before releasing the blonde, not seeing in the corner that a window was slightly open and outside it sat a certain Jaune Arc eating his lunch outside.

‘Oh, Weiss, you have no idea how right Yang is,’ Jaune thought to himself as he got up and left.

XXXX

A few hours later, Weiss got home from school, a bit confused as to why the lights were on in her bedroom. 

“Jaune? Is that you? Can you come out here for a second, I need to talk to you about something,” Weiss said as she put down her stuff on the counter as she entered her apartment.

“That’s funny, I need to talk to you too,” Jaune said from behind Weiss, surprising her, but before she could yell in surprise, Jaune’s lips smashed into hers, taking her by complete surprise.

As Jaune dominated the kiss, his tongue invading her mouth, making Weiss mewl from the sudden pleasurable attack, unaware that Jaune was walking her backward into her bedroom.

It took a few moments, their hot kiss continuing until Weiss tripped and her back hit the bed with a thud, breaking off the steamy kiss.

“Jaune?! What’re you doing?!” Weiss asked frantically, shocked by her boyfriend’s unusual intensity.

“I heard a little birdy say that it wanted me to fuck my girlfriend harder, so I decided to listen to it,” Jaune said as he tore off Weiss’ shirt, revealing her breasts, her nipples harder than he had ever seen before.

“And I think the little birdy was right. Now, let’s get down to business,” Jaune said with a smirk as he took off his clothes, revealing his nude form quickly. His cock standing at attention.

‘His cock! It’s so much bigger than usual, and it’s throbbing so much!’ Weiss thought to herself as she stared at the massively larger member she thought she was acquainted with. Jaune’s cock had gone from 10 inches to pushing 13 now.

“On your knees, Weiss! I want you to suck me off!” Jaune said as he grabbed her head, pulling it by her hair, forcing the white-haired woman onto her knees before his massive cock, making her pussy begin to moisten.

Weiss’ eyes were the size of dinner plates as she was still trying to process what was happening, but was shaken from her thoughts when Jaune took his cock and slapped her in the face with the hard meat.

“Hey! I told you to suck me off, bitch! Now get to it!” Jaune roared, making Weiss whole body shake, a sultry smile appearing on her face.

“Of course, Master, let this lowly bitch suck your huge cock,” Weiss said before starting her fellatio.

When Weiss began, she licked all around the tip of Jaune’s cock, barely able to believe how much it had grown in the short amount of time. It took her a few moments before she felt it was lubricated enough, being sure to jerk Jaune off while she prepared his cock.

Weiss began to push her head forward, taking in his cock bit by bit, amazed by how it was filling her mouth.

Jaune groaned as the heat of Weiss’ wet mouth surrounded his cock, her tongue running all over the meat, savouring his taste. “Oh, yeah! That’s it, worship this cock, whore!” Jaune said as he grabbed the back of her head.

‘Ohhhhh, I could get used to this side of Jaune! I should have told him about this side of me so long ago!’ Weiss yelled in her head as she was about halfway down his cock, his meat beginning to go down her throat.

As the meat began to go down, Weiss struggled to take it down as his girth grew along with his length, making it hard for her to take in.

“What’s wrong, bitch?! Why did you stop?!” Jaune asked with an angry tone.

“Your cock is too big, I can’t fit it down my throat!” Weiss said after she removed her mouth from his meat, leaving a trail of saliva from the broken connection.

“That sounds like a personal problem!” Jaune said as he framed her face with his hands, pressing the tip of his cock against her lips. “I told you to take my cock, and that is what you will do!” Jaune yelled as he shoved his cock into her mouth, and shoving it down her throat.

Weiss’ eyes bulged as she felt Jaune’s meat clear a path through her mouth and down her throat, a visible bulge appearing as he began to saw himself in and out of her mouth. “That’s it! That’s a good whore!” Jaune said in approval as he face-fucked Weiss.

Jaune’s crotch slammed into her face over and over again at a brutal pace, Weiss’ eyes rolling up to the back of her head as her face turned bright red from the vicious pounding Jaune was giving her.

‘OH, OUM! HE’S SO STRONG! I DIDN’T KNOW HE WAS HIDING THIS MUCH POWER!’ Weiss screamed in her head as Jaune continued to saw in and out of her mouth, trying to get more of a reaction out of him, she began to run her tongue along his pounding member.

Jaune noticing this looked down and smiled at Weiss, “I see someone is enjoying themselves, well then, let’s turn things up a bit, why don’t we,” Jaune said before pushing her face against the side of the bed, confusing Weiss.

Before she could even move, Jaune began to pound in and out of Weiss’ mouth even harder than before, making the heiress’ world shatter. She screamed as her pussy squirted her juices all over the floor, leaving a large puddle underneath her.

‘OH, OUM! THIS IS INSANE! I CAN’T TAKE IT! HE’S TOO GOOD!’ Weiss screamed in her head as she had intense orgasm after orgasm.

“Get ready, bitch! I’m going to cum soon!” Jaune yelled as his cock began to pulse, Weiss’ face beginning to move with his fucking, trying to get him to cum sooner.

‘OH, YES! FINALLY! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE ME ALL OF THAT CUM! FILL MY STOMACH WITH IT! I WANT TO TASTE YOU!’ Weiss screamed as she awaited her load.

“I’m cumming!” Jaune yelled as he hilted himself in Weiss’ mouth, sending massive waves of cum flooding down her throat.

‘THERE’S SO MUCH! IT’S SO GOOD!’ Weiss thought to herself as she felt her stomach begin to fill with Jaune’s cum, however, due to how much he was cumming, it soon proved too much for her to handle as she felt some of the cum begin to flow up her throat.

‘No, no, no, no, NO!’ Weiss screamed to herself in her head as he hands grabbed onto her throat, desperately trying to keep her treat inside her, however, it didn’t work as her cheeks began to bloat until the pressure grew too much for her to handle and her mouth was forced open and cum splattered all over her face and Jaune’s crotch.

Jaune smiled at the fucked-stupid look on Weiss’ face but angered by her inability to take all of his cum as he continued to cum even after he exited her tight throat, some of his milk spraying onto her chest.

“You whore! You dare waste the cum I gave you?!” Jaune said as he pushed her face into his crotch, groaning slightly as he felt her begin to work her tongue around his crotch, doing her best to clean up the jettisoned cum.

“I’m so sorry, Master, please allow this little slut to clean up the mess she made! She would never willingly waste your delicious cum!” Weiss yelled out as she worked away at eating up any cum she found on his crotch.

Jaune smirked as he watched her work.

It only took a few moments before his crotch was clean of even a drop of neglected cum, Jaune impressed by Weiss’ work.

“Well done, my little slut, get on the bed, on your hands and knees, I have a gift for your efforts,” Jaune ordered.

“Yes, Master!” Weiss said with a sultry tone as she quickly moved onto the bed, assuming the position requested, her pussy dripping in anticipation.

Jaune walked onto the bed, getting onto his knees as he stared down at the drenched pussy and plump ass that was presented before him. He smirked lightly as he threw his cock between her ass cheeks, roughly grabbing the mounds of flesh while rubbing his cock with them.

“Ohhhh, Master! Don’t tease me! Put it in!” Weiss begged as Jaune’s stimulations were exciting her too much.

Weiss’ statement was met with a brutal slap to the ass, the heiress screaming from the harsh slap. The woman grasped the sheets as her upper body buckled beneath the blow.

“Don’t you dare order me, whore! You will get my cock when I deem fit!” Jaune roared as he slapped her other ass cheek just as hard, getting a similar reaction as before with Weiss screaming out, this time, however, her juices shooting from her pussy, staining her bed.

“Such a masochist, aren’t you, whore?” Jaune said as he lined his prick up with Weiss’ dripping entrance.

“Yes, Master! I’m such a fucking masochist! I’ve been waiting for you to be this rough with me!” Weiss screamed as she felt Jaune’s cock tease her entrance.

“Well then, let’s not keep you waiting any longer, shall we?” Jaune said before impaling Weiss with his cock in one brutal thrust, clearing a path from her entrance all the way to the back of her womb.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!” Weiss screamed out as she felt her first major orgasm hit, making her juices squirt all over the place, some of them hitting Jaune in the face.

“Cumming from just the first thrust? How horny can you get?” Jaune asked her before pounding in and out of his girlfriend, loving the sound of her moans/screams.

“I’M SO HORNY! I LOVE THE FEELING OF YOUR COCK POUNDING SO DEEP INSIDE ME, MASTER!” Weiss said as she gripped the sheets, tears falling from her eyes as her eyeballs rolled to the back of her head.

Wet slamming and slapping sounds came from their joined connection as Jaune continued to beat in and out of the whore under him. He was sure he hit her G-spot several times already as he felt her pussy convulse around his cock so many times, trying to milk him for the seed she craved.

‘OH, OUM, I DON’T THINK I CAN TAKE MUCH MORE THIS! HE’S GOING TO BREAK ME! THEN I’LL BE NOTHING MORE THAN HIS WHORE!’ Weiss screamed in her head as she bit the sheets, moaning like a common street whore.

“You must be loving this, bitch, but don’t think this is all I’ve got! Hold on, whore!” Jaune yelled as he grabbed her ponytail, making Weiss scream to the heavens as her head was pulled up from the bed and used to increase Jaune’s already brutal pace.

“Oh, yeah, that’s the stuff! Your pussy just got so much tighter! You love getting your hair pulled, don’t you little pain-loving slut? Don’t you?!” Jaune yelled as he took his other hand and slapped her ass, making her scream and cum again, creating an even larger puddle underneath their connection.

“I LOVE IT, MASTER! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOUR COCK! KEEP FUCKING ME, MASTER!” Weiss screamed/begged high on the pain she felt from Jaune’s savage fucking.

“When you beg like that, whore, I have no other option than to give you what you want!” Jaune yelled as he pulled her hair even harder, making Weiss’ hands leave the bed sheets and flail, trying to grab onto the back of her head, but she was too disoriented to do so, leaving as a flailing mess as Jaune continued to fuck her like an animal.

Weiss moaned and groaned out Jaune beat into her pussy harder and harder with each thrust, leaving her with a face of pure ecstasy. The heiress wanted for this brutal treatment to never end as she was loving the feeling of her lover rearrange her insides with his brutal thrusts.

‘FOREVER! I WANT HIM TO KEEP FUCKING ME LIKE THIS FOREVER!’ Weiss shouted in her head as a fucked-stupid smile appeared on her cum-stained face, she licked her lips as she felt some of the gooey treat from before slid into her mouth. Savouring the taste, Weiss moaned loudly.

“Get ready, cumwhore, I’m cumming soon!” Jaune yelled out as he pounded in and out of her even harder, her eyes going wide as she remembered that he hadn’t cum yet, even though she had so many times already.

“DO IT, MASTER! CUM INSIDE ME! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR HOT, RICH, DELICIOUS SEED! KNOCK ME UP!” Weiss screamed as she felt Jaune’s cock begin to pulse.

After hearing what she said, Jaune hilted himself inside of her and his cock fired off inside her. His cum instantly filled her womb to the brim, making her stomach begin to bloat as Weiss fell forward, rubbing her stomach.

“YES, I FEEL IT! I FEEL YOUR CUM FILLING ME UP TO THE BRIM! IT’S FILLING UP MY WOMB! KEEP GOING! KEEP FILLING ME UP!” Weiss screamed to the heavens as Jaune flipped her over and slammed himself back in as he continued to cum inside her.

Cum flew from her insides, exiting through gaps in their connection, a lot of it staying inside as her stomach continued to bloat from the excess of cum.

After a few more minutes of cumming, Jaune’s orgasm finally went down and he pulled out of Weiss, the heiress mewling at the feeling of him leaving her, but still feeling satisfied as she looked 7 months pregnant with all the cum in her womb.

The woman wore a fucked-stupid smile as she rubbed her stomach as Jaune laid down beside her and kissed her on the cheek as sleep slowly began to take her.

“I love you, Weiss,” Jaune said through heavy breaths as he kissed her on the cheek, watching her eyes close, her smile still on her face.


End file.
